


Unwind

by Ellepige



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Romance, Safewords, very small mention of PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellepige/pseuds/Ellepige
Summary: It was their way to unwind. More often than not, it didn't feel like it, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Yeah. I did a thing. It's porn and fluff, not much else, but maybe some will enjoy it. I'm usually not one for cute and sappy stuff, but I tried.  
> It's ~3:30 am right now and I need to sleep, but this somehow almost wrote itself. I apologize for all the spelling mistakes I'll find tomorrow.

It was their way to unwind. More often than not, it didn't feel like it, though.  
"You look tired, Liebes," Angela almost purred as Fareeha nestled up against her, her uniform discarded and replaced with an oversized T-Shirt and soft sweatpants. Calloused hands touched hers, gently, carefully, as if asking permission. With a sigh, she wrapped her pale fingers around Pharah's sun-kissed digits, pulled them closer, until she was able to kiss the pads of her index and middle finger.  
"You bet I am," her lover answered, huffing as she let her head fall against the backrest.  
"Tough day, hm?" Hers had been hell as well, currently she tried to raise money for an important project in Russia, where the people still suffered from the aftermath of the Omnic Crisis.  
"I don't wanna talk about it right now, Angie."  
"Then what do you want to talk about instead?"  
The closest thing she got to an answer was an annoyed growl. Something Mercy rarely accepted. Not that Fareeha did mind that.  
In one smooth movement, the medic sat up and leaned over to kiss Pharah, first on her lips, then slowly trailing down, her lips brushing over the soft skin of her cheek and chin. She bit down on the soft flesh of Fareeha's neck, earning herself a small moan as she suckled on the skin there.  
"Cat got your tongue, mein Schatz?"  
Okay, maybe it was mean to slide her hands under her lover's shirt in that moment. Maybe it wasn't really fair to trail her nails lightly over Fareeha's muscular sides, but that sweet little chuckle was so worth it.  
"You're a deviant," the soldier finally rasped out, her hand resting on Angela's neck.  
"Oh, we both know you love that." Mercy wasn't having any of that. "So, do you want to play a little?" She could already guess the answer, but still she felt her smile deepen as her girlfriend nodded eagerly. With a sly grin, Angela tapped one finger against her lips, as if she was seriously pondering.  
"Doesn't it make you an even worse deviant, Spätzchen? You're so eager to play with me. So happy to be toyed with..." Just seeing Fareeha blush at her words was almost enough to let her drop her facade of control, but she knew how much both of them would enjoy it if she kept her composure now. It was marvellous to have her lover submit to her so beautifully, intoxicating to see her come undone.  
"I'm not like that," Fareeha protested weakly, but her voice sounded higher already, betraying her arousal and, to some extend, also her shame.  
"Give me a color," Angela demanded, seeking eye contact. Even if their play was light-hearted and soft, she wanted to make sure she wouldn't push Pharah too much. She wanted her to know that even though Angela was calling the shots, this whole thing was not out of her control.  
"Green." Their lips met again, and this time their mouths clashed, too much of everything, tongue and theeth and lips, eager, greedy movements as if they were drinking each other's very essence. Maybe it was something like that. Mercy never talked about it, but she saw the souls. Well, maybe she was just crazy, imagining things in order to deal with war-induced trauma, her inner medical scientist supplied, but whatever it was, she kept it to herself.  
She didn't worry that her blunt fingernails left traces on Fareeha's sides as she pushed her shirt up and over her head, not letting the arms slide fully out of the fabric. As the soldier tried to pull the garment off completely, she shook her head.  
"Don't. You won't need your hands today."  
"But..."  
"No." Angela was surprised that she managed to give her voice a sharp edge even if all she wanted to do was cuddle her girlfriend and tell her how much she loved her when she pulled her eyebrows together like that. With a curt nod, the soldier's strong arms fell back against the cushions.  
"That's a good girl," Angela praised as she let her gaze wander. Fareeha was breathtaking. Muscular and lean, with wonderful dark skin that seemed to glow from the inside. A few scars here and there, pale in comparison to the rest of her body. One adorable little birthmark on the left side of her stomach. Small, firm breasts.  
"God, you're stunning." Fareeha sighed, then looked away, torn between embarrassment and pride. Given how proactive the soldier usually was, it had surprised her at first, but now Angela knew how much Pharah enjoyed the passivity of her current situation.  
Mercy caressed her sides, her fingertips dug into the muscle over her lover's ribs, then she flattened her palms against the warm skin. "So beautiful. So strong." With a warm smile, she leaned down, pushing Fareeha in a lying position while straddling her. Her lips found the other woman's nipples already erect and waiting. Taking her sweet time, she rubbed and flicked them, sucking on the skin, biting down gentle enough not to cause any harm, but hard enough to make her lover groan and squirm beneath her.  
As she was finally pleased with the slight redness of Fareeha's skin and the desperate hissing she uttered, Angela pulled back with a smirk.  
"You like that, don't you, my little deviant?"  
"Yes," came the answer, breathless and perfect. The rough pinch it earned Pharah made her back arch in an elegant bow.  
"Hmm... You're such an eager girl. So good for me. You liked that too, didn't you?"  
"Yes." They both knew that Fareeha doomed herself with these answers, but it was just what they both wanted.  
"Of course you did. You look lovely like this, offering your body to me." Another rough tug on one abused and already oversensitive nipple, followed by soft, comforting caresses and the desperate bucking of Pharah's hips. Angela couldn't help but chuckle at how eager her lover was. "Do you want me to make you cum, darling?"  
"Yes." Still a enthusiastic as before, Fareeha nodded and looked up at Mercy, begging for attention and more touches and words and all at once. Angela kissed her forehead and then let her fingertips trail down between her breasts and over the taut stomach, stopping to affectionately rub over the little birthmark. It was just a little detail, a tiny dark brown spot, but she found it so endearing.  
"You know I can't make that so easy, darling. As much as I'd like to..." She trailed off, her smile and her tone betraying her obvious lie.  
"What do you want me to do?" Angela smiled. Of course Fareeha wanted to do something. As much as she enjoyed her passivity, she still felt like she owed Mercy something during their sessions, as if her display of trust wasn't enough. She was an overachiever, even in bed.  
"I want you to endure." The intrigued, but shocked expression on her lover's face was enough to make Angela groan and grind down against Pharah's legs. She bit her lip before continuing.  
"You will cum when I tell you to. Can you do that?"  
The soldier swallowed visibly before hammering in the final nail. "Of course I can."  
The wicked smile on Angela's face made her shudder. "Good girl."

Her head rested on Fareeha's trembling hipbone, her cheek pressed against the now sweat-slick skin while she watched her fingers toy with the wet folds of her lover's pussy. Angela was almost sure that Pharah had already lost track of time by now, but she still tried so hard to be good. The medic's body was pressed against one of her legs, Angela's hips moved in a slow but steady grind against her shin. She wasn't ashamed to admit that she'd reached her own climax twice already, while telling Fareeha how good she made her feel and how wonderful she was.  
Pharah on the other hand was still waiting for relief, her knuckles were almost white while she clenched her hands into fists around the T-shirt that was still tangled around her arms. To Mercy, this was the best about it. She didn't tie her lover up, Fareeha endured all of this for her, making herself hold still even as it got painful after a few frustrating edges. Carefully, she spread her lover's labia with two fingers, spreading the wetness even further before pressing her palm against the other woman's sex just to feel her buck against her hand.  
"Please... please, I can't..."  
"I know you can, love." The slightest flick of her wrist made Fareeha howl and almost fold herself in half as her abdominal muscles contracted. The soldier's thighs trembled, and she was pretty sure she'd seen some tears before. Gently, she slid two fingers into the already sloppy hole, crooking them slightly so they rubbed over the hot, soft insides.  
"I... A-Angie... please, that's.. too much, please..." Pharah squirmed and bucked, her voice becoming more garbled and almost unintelligible as she babbled. She was so close. It was adorable. She felt the muscles twitch and acted quickly, because she wanted to help her lover to be good. With her free hand, Angela pinched the inside of Fareeha's thigh, hard enough to leave a bruise and make her scream.  
Pharah fell from the edge gracelessly, her face was twisted in a grimace that was equal parts lust and despair, her laboured breathing turned into little sobs. Her long, strong fingers twitched. It was an image Angela made sure to remember.  
"That's right... Breathe, mein Liebling. Just breathe, you're still being good, my good little girl, I'm so proud." Swiftly, she moved up to hold her lover close, to gently rock her in a warm embrace. Pharah's hair was damp with sweat, tears and spit, but she kissed it anyways while she allowed her to calm down. "That's right... I'm here, darling. Right here, let me take care of you, I love you." When Angela had the feeling that Fareeha started to relax again, she looked at her with a smile. "So, I think you can do two more."  
The soldier blinked lazily, as if she needed a moment to comprehend what was going on, then it dawned on her. "No... Please, I..."  
"You're good. I want you to do two more for me. I believe that you can handle this."  
"But..."  
"I'd be so happy," she all but purred, knowing that this argument was a good one and her smile brightened once more as Pharah frowned and then sighed.  
"O-okay..." As a reward, Angela kissed her lover once again.  
"Color?" She muttered against the warm, wet lips and Pharah, bless her soul, managed a tired little smile. "Green."


End file.
